The basic purpose of this research project is to determine the basis of differential sensitivity to corticosteroids in normal populations and in patients with glaucoma. The project is designed so as to explore disturbances of function in the hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal axis and the adrenal. Tests will be used to determine hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal function in these subjects, especially in relation to the production of adrenocorticotropin (ACTH) under different levels of plasma cortisol. Differences in the metabolism and transport of cortisol will also be determined. The differential response of normal and glaucomatous populations to Dexamethasone will be investigated by measurement of plasma Dexamethasone, ACTH, and plasma cortisol. It is thus hoped to delineate changes in the pituitary-adrenal axis in these patients and especially the mechanism for the differential sensitivity to corticosteroids. When such mechanisms are defined between normal and glaucomatous patients, they can be used as the basis for new diagnostic techniques as well as new modes of therapy.